


What If

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff too at first, M/M, Saw this on tumblr, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's the text post from tumblr that triggered me to write all of this. Hope you guys like it.<br/>Kaworushin:<br/>wouldnt it be fucking scary if you had a clock that counted down until the moment you die. like what if it could be altered too like one day it says 70 years left but then you do something and it says 10 minutes left and youre like what the fuck i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up<br/>Champagne-paradise:<br/>omg<br/>Hankgreensmoustache:<br/>what if you got on a plane and then as soon as it took off everybodys clock changed to 20 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your World Came Crashing Down

“Gavin, you and Michael are here, Barb and Gus are behind you guys and I will be right behind them.” Burnie told Gavin as we settled all of our carryon bags into the compartments above us. We were on our way to Australia for some podcast thing, apparently the fans wanted to meet us and our schedule had been lacking in events where we went to Australia so Burnie decided to fly us all out there.

 

“Hey guys.” Barbara said leaning over the back of mine and Gavin’s seats to talk to us. 

 

“Mhm.” Was our collective response.

 

“I kinda wanted to take a nap, so is it cool if I rest my foot in between your seats?” She asked smiling to try and look cute.

 

“Yes.” Gavin said as soon as the words left her mouth. I shot him a glance because he said yes awfully fast, but he just gave me a devious smirk and I decided to roll with it.

 

“Sure whatever I guess.”

 

“Eeeeee thanks guys! You’re the best.” She squealed smiling at us again as she propped her feet up in between us. Just then I got a text from Gavin.

 

When she falls asleep I’m going to wake her up by tickling her as hard as I possibly can and cause her to freak out.

 

GAVIN! That’s horrible xD

 

I couldn’t help the giant grin I had on my face after hearing his plan. Only Gavin could always find a way to be a giant asshole to everyone. I guess that’s why we complement each other so well, he’s an asshole all the time and I’m an asshole most of the time.

 

While I was giggling to myself about what Gavin was going to do to Barbara, a stewardess came by and tapped my shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but since we’re about to take off I’m going to have to ask you to turn off and put away all electronic devices.” She said in a sickly sweet tone sounding like she hated my guts.

 

“Oh- uh- yeah I’m sorry I was off in my own little world.” I chuckled feeling suddenly really nervous and awkward.

 

After she saw me turn off and put away my phone she seemed content and continued down the rows telling a few more people the same thing she told me. I breathed out a sigh of relief I wasn’t the only idiot on this flight.

 

“Micoo. There’s nothing to be worried about I’ve made this flight a few times before and look I’m still here.” Gavin said well reaching over to rub his thumb across my hand.

 

“I know Gav.” I look over to him and my breath hitches in my throat. On our way to the airport Gavin threw a fit about wanting a window seat and now I’m glad that he got it; the sunlight was coming in through the window perfectly, and captured the true essence of just how beautiful Gavin Free can be. The sunlight framed behind his sandy blonde hair perfectly and his brilliant misty blue eyes were finally a dazzling crystal clear color and I swear I’m grabbing something in my lap a lot harder than I should be, but I can’t focus on anything except how lucky I am to be in love with this man.

 

“Michael. Love. My hand is about to be crushed.” Gavin squeaked out in pain, as I realized what I was suddenly squeezing was his hand.

 

“Oh. Oh! Shit! I’m sorry.” I suddenly started to raise my voice feeling embarrassed again.

 

“It’s ok. Seriously Michael, it just took me by surprise more than anything else.” Gavin whispered in my ear well rubbing circles in my curls.

 

I immediately fell into his touch and started to wonder why I was so jumpy today.

 

*static* “Uhm attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, it seems we are clear for takeoff so if you’ll please direct your attention to the flight attendants who will run you through all of the safety procedures.”

 

After the pilot was finished the, I’m assuming most veteran, flight attendant grabbed a nearby microphone and her chipper voice replaced his.

 

“Jesus, is it a requirement for all of the flight attendants to always sound so fucking happy.” I moaned out rolling my entire head back into the seat causing Gavin to giggle and the flight attendant to shoot me an unpleased look.

 

After my outburst Gavin continued to stroke my hair until I eventually must have fallen asleep. I awoke startled by Gavin who kept giggling and gently nudging into me. I rubbed the side of my mouth getting the small collection of drool off my face and looked over to see Gavin holding a feather. He had a mischievous grin on his face. When he realized I was awake he leaned in and said, “I got one of the birds to get me a feather, I think this is what I’m going to use to wake up Barb.” We both glanced over the seats at Barbara who was passed out cold and drooling onto an equally passed out Geoff.

 

“Sick. She’s drooling all over his shoulder.” I giggled. “How long have I been out?” I asked Gavin my voice still raspy from sleep.

 

“Mmmmm. Probably an hour or so.” Gavin said looking out the window and putting his arm up to lean his head on it. Gavin put his finger up to his mouth to mindlessly bite his nails and that was when I saw it. His counter that he was born with, this morning it had said he still had 50 years, but now it was rapidly dropping. Suddenly people all around us started to burst into tears. “What’s going on!?” Gavin asked me panic suddenly filling his voice.

 

I was mortified. The man I’ve been dating for two years now and was thinking of asking to marry me when we got to Australia was going to die in less than 10 minutes if his counter was right. I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just pointed to his wrist, where Gavin seemed to get the signal and all too slowly, or maybe it was just a moment where everything felt slowed down, checked his wrist. Tears welled in his eyes when he dropped his wrist and looked at me.

 

“5 minutes and counting.” Was all Gavin could say before he flung himself at me, all reserve for poor Barbara’s feet was gone.

 

“Fuck! Gavin that hurt!” Barbara yelled, but then got an apologetic look on her face when she saw the tears in his eyes, before Barbara could ask what was the matter the woman next to us yelled, “THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH!” that caused everyone who wasn’t awake to wake up and everyone else to check their counters. 

 

Some people started to celebrate well others tried to spend their final moments with their loved ones or friends and family. Burnie had rushed up to mine and Gavin’s seat with a hopeful look in his eye. “Mine, Gus, and Barbara’s counters all have years on them what about you two?” Burnie more of begged than anything else. Gavin just lifted his up to show it said less than two minutes and then he looked at me and I said all I could think of.

 

“Why the fuck does it matter, my only reason to live isn’t going to be with me anymore.” That was when I finally broke and tears started to pour; I pulled Gavin’s head out of my shoulder and forced our lips together. He tried to pull away, but I just held him their determined to make sure the last thing I felt was the wonderful feeling of his soft lips on mine.

 

I cracked open my eyes and silently counted down in my head.

 

10.

 

9.

 

8.

 

7.

 

6.

 

“I love you Gavin.”

 

2.

 

“I love”

 

Before Gavin could finish his sentence the screams erupted everywhere. An explosion happened and flames started to fly everywhere and cling to people’s skin. I tried to grab Gavin’s hand, but I couldn’t stop grasping the armrests. People were screaming all around us as they tried to extinguish themselves and that was when the worst happened.

 

The plane split in half and started to fall. We were over the ocean and all I could see was water rapidly coming into my vision. I held my breath and strangely the last thing that went through my mind was, “this is almost like a rollercoaster.”


	2. You Could Pretend To Not Remember

Being underwater is so peaceful, it always makes me remember the days when everyone at the office would get together and we’d all go have fun at the beach and act like one gigantic family. I think my favorite memory of it was the first time we went after Gav and I started dating. Geoff had finally given the brit consent to move in with me around our 8 month anniversary. Of course Gavin and I didn’t need Geoff’s consent and Gavin denied that, that was the reason he wouldn’t move in, but I know it was. Geoff’s always been an influential father figure to both of us, hell I know without Geoff I’d be in jail for killing just about every person I meet.   
I can remember every detail when I proposed the idea to Gavin on the bloody couch of all places. Gavin had come over for swimmy bev time when Geoff said we got done with all the let’s plays early that day, so we hopped in my car and jammed out the whole way over.

 

“So. Micool, you know a very special date is coming up.” Gavin said smiling at me.

 

“Really?” I asked scrunching up my face like I had no clue what he was talking about.

 

“Are you bloody serious right now!?” Gavin got so pissed off at me that rather than yell at me for being a ‘mingy little prick’ he just sat in silence with a scowl on his face.

 

It was actually really hard for me to not laugh at how adorable he was. I kept looking at him and it hurt a little bit, but I knew that when I told him I was just fucking with him that he’d be ok. I had just pulled him into my apartment and shut the door when he stopped and crossed his arms.

 

“Michael. Vincent. Jones. I swear if you honestly forgot”

 

“Shut up idiot” I cut him off by pressing our lips together. “Of course I remember. It’s almost 8 months since the day I finally found my soulmate.” I whisper fearing talking to loud would interrupt the special moment me and Gavin were having.

 

“You always know just how to wind me up you know that.” Gavin blushes as he says this realizing the innuendo.

 

“Make up sex on the couch?” I asked starting to pull him to the couch.

 

“But what about swimmy bev time?” Gavin whined as he begrudgingly followed me.

 

A few hours had passed and I woke up to a naked Gavin in my arms, both of which were completely numb from having the idiot sleep on them, I tried to navigate one of my arms out from under him to try and check at least the time and the movement just caused him to nestle himself further into my chest. Finally, I just had to accept defeat. I was actually starting to fall asleep again when Gavin, being the asshole that he is, woke up and decided to wake me up because he was bored.

 

“Micool. Micool, wake up. I’m bored. Entertain me.” Gavin was whining in my ear.

 

“Entertain yourself. I’m tired.” I said pushing him off of me and rolling over on the couch so I wasn’t facing him.

 

“Fine.” He huffed like a child being told to go play somewhere else by their older sibling.

 

A few minutes later I heard the xbox whir to life and Gavin curse loudly as; I’m assuming he died again, like he is known for around the office. I felt a little bad for being mean earlier so I, less than gracefully slid off the couch and crawled up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist loving the feeling of him jumping from the sudden contact.

 

“Micool! Put on some clothes.” Gavin yelled suddenly realizing I was still completely naked.

 

“Aw, but babe then you can’t see Micoo junior.” I said mocking his accent as I headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

I had just finished putting on a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater when Gavin came in finishing up a phone call.

 

“Well. Geoff and Griffon thought that it would be a good idea to go to the beach tomorrow, well today seeing how it’s 4:00 a.m. and they invited the whole office at the beginning of the week and everyone said they’d go, so now we have to go.” Gavin sighed as he plopped down on the bed.

 

“You don’t wanna go to the beach?” I asked, genuinely curious since Gavin was always the most excited to go to the beach.

 

“No. I do it’s just, it’s four o’ clock in the bloody morning Michael.” Gavin whined and threw his arms up in the air just for them to come back down and slap him in the face.

 

I burst out laughing at how dumb he could be sometimes, “the beach is a few hours away why don’t you make some coffee and when we leave I’ll drive so that you can sleep?” I asked well walking over to kiss where his arms hit his face.

 

“Thanks Michael. I love you.” Gavin said kissing me chastely on the lips before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 

“I love you too idiot.” I called as I giggled remembering how much of a child Gavin could be.

 

“I guess you shouldn’t have fallen into our pier pressure.” Barbara said causing everyone to groan except for herself and Gavin.

 

“If I wasn’t tired from that piss poor coffee and the drive I’d make you regret that.” I lazily threatened well trying to hold back a yawn.

 

“Awww poor Mikey.” Barbara said well sticking her tongue out at me.

 

I flipped her the bird and told everyone I was gonna try and see if the water would help to wake me up. 

 

I walked to about thigh level water and was bending over to splash some in my face when I saw it, the sky was a ball of flames and the things in it that weren’t on fire were falling at alarming rates towards the ocean. I looked around for all of my friends and was just met with an empty beach.

 

“Gavin!” I yelled hoping to hear his voice and that’s when the pain hit me, I remembered his counter hitting zero, the explosion, the falling, then the blackness. I must have passed out when I hit the water considering the vivid dream I just had. I started to swim towards the empty beach hoping that everyone else made it into the water safely.

 

It took all of my strength, but I was able to swim to the shore and drag myself up about half way of the beach before my arms felt like jelly. “Hey Gav….look….I’m like Peeta when he hit that force field. Come be my Finnick and breathe life into me…” I sobbed out before exhaustion over took my body and forced me to forget for at least a couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't tell Michael had a flash back, and i was listening to rwby soundtracks when i suddenly got inspiration for the second chapter so here you guys go.


	3. You Actually Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, i had to rewrite almost all of it and then lost my inspiration to make it longer.

Choking is never fun, especially when it’s the thing that wakes you up after just passing out on a deserted island, completely and utterly alone and without any friends. I groaned as I propped myself up with one arm and tried to calm the pounding behind my eyes.

 

“Jesus.” I sighed as I tried to remember anything about what happened. It was all such a blur, I remember sitting next to Gavin and then the sunlight on him. I started to smile and for some reason remembering Gavin felt so right, yet wrong, there wasn’t a single piece of hair on his head that wasn’t perfectly messed up and spiked every which way; I was so content with just sitting there and relishing in the fact that this was what I would get to spend the rest of my life with, this man, waking up to him every day and seeing the sun peek in to just shroud him in beauty.

 

I was ripped out of my impromptu daydream by a shrill screaming behind me. The sound was indistinguishable at first, but I soon placed it to be a familiar woman’s voice. I still couldn’t make out what she was saying, but she sounded desperate and it faintly reminded me of what Barb would sound like when someone in the office would take something and she’d chase after them to get it back. I sighed thinking back on all the great memories that would never quite be the same.

 

“MICHAEL!” Barbara yelled as she ran at me full speed and forced me to suddenly eat a mouthful of sand. “I was so worried about you! I thought….i thought we lost you…” She started to cry into my shoulder as I spit sand over her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry love. It’ll take more than that to get rid of lil Mikey.” I giggle out noticing my use of Gavin’s stupid mannerisms. “Where’s Gav?” I ask as she looks at me mournfully.

 

“Michael…” She says as tears start to prick up in the corners of her eyes. She clears her throat like she’s about to say something she doesn’t want to when Burnie and Gus suddenly burst out of the bushes with some woman who Michael faintly recognizes as one of the flight attendants who actually wasn’t as preppy as the others.

 

“MICHAEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Gus yells from the brush line. 

 

“MICHAEL!” Burnie yells out as he drags the girl over to where he and Barbara were sitting.

 

I wait for them to come over, completely, forgetting that Barbara didn’t answer my question. “Hey guys.” I wave grateful that I finally see some familiar faces.

 

“I’m so glad to see you Michael.” Burnie says while he and Gus both hug me and shower me with affection. I notice that the girl Burnie brought with them is keeping her distance, and trying to be respectful, that’s when I stand up and walk over to her eliciting a soft groan of interrupting Burnie and Gus act like they’d never see me again; which I guess is kinda fair because that is what they thought.

 

“Hi. I’m Michael if you couldn’t tell from the idiots that have been screaming my name.” I chuckled as I outstretched a hand to the woman.

 

“Oh…hi i….uhm I’m Ashley.” She says and that’s when I get a good look at her. She’s not too tall but she isn’t short either, she’s around the 5’4-5’6 range and she has  
beautiful wavy brunette hair that just frames her face perfectly. I actually found her very attractive and damn if I wasn’t with Gavin, ouch there’s a tinge of something I can’t quite place at the thought of him, and her probably being with Burnie or Gus I would definitely try and get with her.

 

“You worked as a flight attendant right?” I ask suddenly thinking she might know where we are and could possibly know how to get us help.

 

“Uhm..yeah.” She says, eyes weak and voice barely more audible than a mouse.

 

“Do you know how we can get help?” I suddenly sound like a 4 year old being told what Christmas is for the first time.

 

“Uhm..I…the black box in the plane was destroyed when half of the plane ripped in half during the explosion so the radio towers know that location, but it’ll take them a few days before they’d be able to get someone out to us, so in short no I don’t. Not yet at least.” She started sounding more confident, I guess getting more used to and adjusted to me.

 

“Oh…” Was all I could say and I couldn’t keep the disappointment out of my voice and face when I said it.

 

“Hey! Come on buddy. Don’t look so down. We’re gonna get help. We’re the number one comedy podcast on itunes for fucks sake someone will notice we’re gone!” Burnie said a little too enthusiastically in my ear as he wrapped his arm around mine and Ashley’s shoulders pulling us closer.

 

“Plus I’m fucking Gus Sorola. I will bitch and moan until someone comes to find us.” Gus says very proudly for some reason.

 

“Jesus. Someone kill me now please.” I groan and make everyone start laughing. I look around and it almost feels natural. Everyone on the beach laughing at each other’s expense and just having fun, than I realize someone’s missing. “Hey guys.” Everyone looks at me to continue, “Where’s Gav?” I ask and suddenly everyone looks to the ground and gets a hard sad expression.

 

“Michael.” Burnie starts and then stops and waits for me to say something.


	4. You found A New Reason To Be Happy

It’s been three days and the news hasn’t gotten any easier to deal with. He was my best fucking friend. I didn’t deserve to lose him, the company didn’t deserve to lose him, and the damn planet didn’t deserve to lose him. It isn’t fair, but they say life isn’t fair don’t they. Yeah well fuck life.

 

My name is Michael Vincent Jones and I live in a world where everything was going good until I lost my best friend, my co worker, my boyfriend, and my soul mate. All I want to do is be depressed, but Gavin wouldn’t want that. He’d want me to live life though as if he were there with me every step of the way, and there is no way in hell I’m going to let some stupid ass feeling get in my way of doing just that.

 

I get up off the beach where I’ve been staring off hoping for Gavin to show up one day and head towards our hut. “Alright fuckers. We’re getting the fuck off this island right now.”

 

“Michael..” Burnie started, but then it seemed like he thought against it where Gus then felt like it was his place to finish what our friend was thinking.

 

“We’ve been here for three days; Ashley says that the distress beacon should have alerted the recovery one team and that they should have found us by now.” Gus says, trying to use logic to make me understand, but sadly for his logic wasn’t on his side.

 

“How far are we from the plane?” I asked shocking everyone because the question didn’t seem relevant.

 

Ashley believing she knew what I was thinking spoke up from next to Burnie and said, “You can’t get the black box and somehow manually trigger the warning. It’s pointless to try and get it, and besides the plane is probably somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.” 

 

She got a defeated smug look and it made me want to just spit in her face for some reason, but I needed to tell everyone what I had planned. “Actually, I was going to say that the last thing I remembered was passing out IN the water, and then swimming to the shore. I don’t remember where the plane was. What if we are further away from it then we actually think?” I say and the dawning of realization on everyone’s face makes me feel better that they realize I might be right.

 

“Alright, well let’s say that we are further away then we think.” Gus says the gears clearly going off at full power in his head. “How do you we get someone to notice us?” He asked.

 

“Fire. We get as many leaves as we possibly can, we search through all the luggage that is washed up for things to burn and things to start a fire and we return home.” I said getting bitterer towards returning home. After my plan, since it was the only one we had, and seemed to have little to no fallacies about it everyone headed off to do something.

 

Burnie, Gus, and I elected to go into the woods and carry as many things as we could to the shore, while Ashley and Barbara started to go through the suitcases.

 

“Michael. We miss him too.” Burnie said obviously trying to make me not feel as bad about losing him.

 

“Look. Right now all I care about is us going home. Gavin would want me to continue life for the both of us. I’ll leave grieving for him to drunken nights when I won’t remember the next morning.” I end with a very stern tone and the rest of the time Gus and Burnie decide to just leave me to myself and let me deal with things my own way.

 

“Alright. We’ve got all the dead branches, leaves, grass, and anything we could find in there.” Gus tells Ashley and Barbara as we come back to the beach.

 

“We found three lighters, a shit ton of waterlogged clothes and hygiene products.” Barbara said.

 

“Well do the lighters work?” I ask, seeming to be the only one thinking if all the clothes are still wet then maybe the lighters are too.

 

“Two of them do, but one seems to be really low and the second one is about half full.” She said her voice trailing off as she seemed to realize they might not be enough.

 

“Well, let’s start the fire and just see how much we need.” I say trying to raise everyone’s spirits.

 

The lighters turned out to not be enough. We were about halfway through our little sos when they ran out and everyone thought we were screwed, that was until   
Ashley, while I still couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to punch her, she saved us.

 

“GUYS! I just remembered, when I was younger thinking if you threw a lighter on the ground and broke it, it would explode because of the spark, well all we need is to break the broken lighter and then our fire will ignite the fluid.” Ashley jumped up and already started to move while she was talking.

 

“That, that’s genius.” Gus said trying to find a nearby rock to smash the lighter. “We just need to break it and then we can light something else on fire and then finish the signal.”

 

Everyone started to get a little happier now that we finally had a foreseeable plan that we knew would work. A few minutes after Ashley’s idea we found the perfect rock and laid out some leaves to break the lighter over. We followed the plan and actually I was surprised at how easy it was. We got the full fire going and enough resources to keep it burning to a few days at most, but I doubted we’d need nearly that.

 

As the dark started to descend we had to make a schedule for everyone to sleep in shifts. Barbara and I had the last shift before morning and I was glad. She didn’t try and talk to me about how I was or even try and apologize, she just continued to laugh and joke around with me like nothing changed and like we were still in the office. “Barb. I’m so glad that we’re friends.” I sighed, starting to look up at the beautiful moon.

 

“I am too Michael. I really am glad that I’ve met everyone in life that I’ve met.”

 

We drifted into a comfortable silence for a few hours until we decided to wake Burnie and Ashley so they could take the next shift. I had been asleep for what felt like forever, but knowing how sleep fucks with you was probably an hour or so when Burnie was shouting.

 

“THERE’S A PLANE! GUYS WAKE UP! COME ON!” Everyone was suddenly very much awake upon realizing what he was yelling.

 

We all threw up our hands and we were screaming hoping they’d see us. The plane must have at least seen the smoke because the tiny little vessel flew down into the water and skidded up to the island. We all ran over as the pilots jumped out and met up with us.

 

“Are you all alright?” The older looking man of the two asked.

 

Ashley approached the men first. “My name is Ashley Jenkins and I work for South Western Airlines. Our plane has crashed, we don’t know of any other survivors and I presume our flight and black box are at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the dead crew and passengers. We’ve been here for approximately four days.” I was actually grateful for her experience as a flight attendant now because I don’t think any of us would have known exactly, or with what professionalism, what to say to the pilots.

 

“Alright, we’ll radio the nearest tower, but we can take all of you back with us,” we all started to get excited and cheer when the other pilots got a stern look on their face, “you didn’t let me finish. All of you, but one because out tiny little plane can’t fit you all.”

 

“What!” Barb yelled, “Why can’t we have someone sit on our lap?”

 

“Look, pretty lady, you all are out in the middle of the pacific ocean. The closest place is the south part of Japan and that flight will take at least another five hours. You want us all crammed in that tiny little plane on someone’s lap then fine be my guest make it work, but otherwise we can take all of you except for one.” The man had a tone of finality about him that just made everyone go quiet.

 

“I’ll stay.” Barbara and I said at the same time, and each pushing ourselves further away from everyone else.

 

“Fine. I’m not gonna play a bullshit game. Conaway. Go get the plane ready.” He looked towards the other pilot whom firmly snapped together and headed off towards the plane, “We are leaving in five minutes, you all decide who goes and who doesn’t better hurry,” the blades of the plane whirred up behind him, “time’s already started.”


	5. Things End Up Alright For Us

Surviving a plane crash kinda makes you friends with a person for life. There is no debating it, you and that other person literally could have never seen each other again after that moment, but for some godforsaken reason you both lived and now you just have a bond with them that no one else has. For me that bond is shared with four other people.

 

The whole company celebrated our return and was sad that we lost Gavin, but Burnie took my advice on letting people grieve their own way and so he made a company announcement when we got back.

 

“No one is allowed to try and make a memorial service for Gavin.” There were gasps as he gathered everyone in the kitchen and just announced his decision, “if you want to make a memorial in his honor that is okay, it’ll be placed in a place where it can be seen, but would not cause someone to break into hysterics, but I got some good advice from someone who knew him very well and I agree with them, we need to let people grieve in their own ways.” 

 

After that he clapped his hands and headed off to where I assume he went to either grieve or to continue working, the first of the two probably most likely.   
People quickly got together and made Gavin a memorial, taking quotes from everything he’s said and things from everything he’s worked on and they did a fantastic job. I’d be lying though if I said didn’t say every time I saw it I wanted to just destroy it and make sure it was gone forever. I cried for a while, a long, long while. I used up all my personal days, and my vacation days, and then Burnie even gave me some days I didn’t deserve and no one blamed me because, while we never made our relationship public everyone knew and they all felt bad for me and I couldn’t stand it. I also screamed, but that changed when we hired a new intern.

 

She was a girl; she had a fiery spirit and a love for life, just like Gavin. She didn’t make me feel bad and actually she made things better, she made the everlasting pain soften just a little bit and then before I knew it the desk that was empty next to me suddenly had someone in it every day, and instead of making me wanna hurt them, like I thought I would, I find myself opening up to them and finding a best friend in the girl named Lindsay.

 

It’s been years since the plane incident and to say that all of us are fine is a bullshit lie. Barbara and I can’t get near an airport, and if you bring up that we crouch down and cower when one is overhead we’ll deny it, but we live in business where someone has to and lucky for us Burnie and Gus can still ride them, if they’re drunk enough to where their alcohol levels are almost at death causing levels. As for Ashley, who I later found out was the first air stew dress I met that told me to turn off my phone and I attributed that to why I didn’t like her, she and Burnie are now dating and she has been accepted into the company as a very fine new reporter.  
Lindsay and I are best friends. To say we have a bond like the one I share with Burnie, Ashley, Gus, and Barb would be lying, but we have a bond in a different way, in a way that almost feels familiar. When the five of us are alone in a room an awkward silence envelops us, all of us wanting to talk about the incident, but none of us knowing how.

 

Barb and I still have drinks and occasionally Lindsay joins, our duo becomes a trio again and then things don’t hurt as much, she’ll come home with me to make sure when I’m so drink that I start crying out his name that I get in bed and fall asleep. She cares, and I know she loves me, she’s told me plenty of times when she was drunk and thought I was too, and I’m sure she forgot, but I never will.

 

I’ll never forget the way that her pink lips look forming the words that I thought would never look right again. The way that the crinkle in her face looks so familiar to the green eyed boy whom held my heart for so long, or even the way that I just smile when she pecks my cheek goodnight after I’ve had a bad day and my skin will burn for hours later.

 

My best friend is now my fiancé and the boy I once loved is starting to become harder and harder to imagine, it gets easier and I feel less guilty holding Lindsay’s hand every day. She moved into my apartment and doesn’t question the night’s when she’ll wake up with me on the couch. She knows I had a dream and woke up next to the wrong, right person and yeah it probably hurts her a little bit, but she knows I stay because I want to and because I love her just as strongly as him, just not in the same way and she accepts it.

 

*A few years later*

 

I’ve married Lindsay, and she’s pregnant with our first kid and I’m so nervous, couldn’t be happier. This is all I’ve ever wanted with my life and it’s perfect. The office is so much happier since the plane incident and I can’t even remember why anyone was sad in the first place.

 

Every year on the anniversary of the accident Burnie says we get the day off in memory of a lost co worker and I always ask who died and at first he’d get mad and scoff in my face, but now he looks at me sympathetically and just puts his hand on my shoulder and then walks away. I still can’t figure out who died, but we did get a new intern.

 

His name is David Ramsey and says he isn’t related to Geoff, nor met him before, but there’s chemistry between them that makes me think they had to of met before. He immediately became one of the communities’ favorite people and there was something so enticing about him, that honestly I don’t blame them.   
I ask David about his life before achievement hunter a lot, but he always says he lived in England for his child hood and he doesn’t remember much about his life before Austin besides a fiery red head whom he hoped he would marry one day, my reply is always to not look at Lindsay because she’s taken and he just blushes and laughs it off.

 

It was when Lindsay was at the doctor’s for a check up on the baby and decided to take Kara and David and I were in the pool getting drunk that the unexpected happened. We were just laughing and wrestling a little bit with David suddenly getting the upper hand and almost had me pinned when he leaned down and connected our lips.

 

I freaked out at first, but then it felt so right and I fell into the touch like it was natural and kissed back. I pushed myself up and kept him in my lap as I tried to deepen the kiss, all I wanted in this moment was to feel close to him and to feel his skin. I lifted up his shirt and pulled it off, when he recommended we take this to my bedroom and I couldn’t have agreed more.

 

I woke up with David tucked under my arm nuzzled on my chest and I heard a faint crying in the living room. I grabbed my nearby boxers and went out to go check what the noise was from and my heart broke when I saw Lindsay crying on the couch with her head in her hands.

 

“I….I knew it was him, but I didn’t think that you would leave me…I know you didn’t love me like you loved him and so I’m not going to make you choose.” She choked out in between sobs.

 

“Lindsay. I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, l feel horrible, but I love you not some guy who I barely know. I don’t know why I slept with David I made a mistake.” I tell her, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

 

“No. Michael, you didn’t sleep with David, you slept with Gavin.” She said starting to get angry; she stood up, very wobbly with her stomach so far out from her body. “I don’t know why neither of you seem to remember, but that man in our room, well your room now, is Gavin David Free and he was the man you loved before me, he was the one that the company “lost” in the plane crash, and he is the one you should be with, so I’m letting you be with him. I’m going to go stay with my mom for a little while well you digest all of this and you decide what you want. Don’t worry, you’ll still be in the baby’s life and it’ll be almost like we are still together.” With that she wobbled over to me and kissed my cheek goodbye, then she left and the weird thing was, her touch didn’t burn the same way that Dav-Gavin’s did.

 

Things with Gavin were great, after Lindsay and I got divorced he and I started to remember little things, like his name, his past, and even us meeting. Other things were harder to remember and I can’t believe I’d ever forget this perfect man. I believe that I blocked out the incident with the plane because it was too hard to remember and hurt too much. Gavin still can’t remember what happened after it, but I’m okay with that, there isn’t anyone else I’d rather be with.

 

“Hey Mi-coo.” Gavin asks when we’re lying in bed.

 

“Mhm.” I hum.

 

“What if things end up alright for us?” He asks and I almost have to laugh because that’s the dumbest what if question I’ve ever heard Gavin ask.

 

“Gav, babe, they already did.” I say as I roll over and gently kiss him, where we both nuzzle together and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, i might make a continuation chapter or story, it just depends on how you guys feel about this sooo yeah.


End file.
